garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
May 1999 CC Special Issue
As the subject says, this is a special edition of the Caern Convos. With all the entries received this week and all the activity going on, I thought I'd try responding with sending out CC's more frequently--to help your information be current rather than waiting a month! Thanks to everyone who contributed! If the rate of contribution keeps up as it has, I'll try to do another special edition next weekend. - Megan || MAY 8, 1999 || CAERN/WYLD ---------- There's some rumors that there was a big fight out in the woods shortly before the attack on the abandoned factory, but details have not been forthcoming. CITY Word hits the streets and the trails that Barlow has opened up the Rialto as a city refuge for any Garou who need a place to hole-up. "After the way the Sept has rallied to help us out in the City, man, how could we not open up the Old Lady to folks." Edge makes it known that there are a few rules that need abiding by: 1) only Sept garou are welcome or newly found cubs, 2) no one is allowed "downstairs" into the Green Room or other areas of the Rialto without express permission, and 3) entrance to the Rialto should be through either the alley entrances or through an entrance near the scene shop. Inquiries about the Rialto should be made to Pete Barlow or any member of Edge. The company Hypermart has had some skeletons hauled out of its cupboards concerning some dodgy environmental law-dodging, and thanks to a very cunning idea it seems to have suffered some noticable financial damage as a result. Collin, Lisa and Bailey would seem to be the main people involved in this, although several others have helped. William's actions on the night of the 19th Precinct bombing led to the investigation of two police officers, and consequently the withdrawal of charges against the wildlife sanctuary owner Petra Kyrle. Seeker was also involved, although in a smaller way. Blackwatch, Edge, and Untouchables lead an assault on the abandoned factory around the halfmoon, fighting several insectoid like materialized banes and one UberBane, fifteen feet high who seemed to be "The Queen." Although several Garou were wounded, none died. Before he was gutted by the creature, Echen lead the attack on the Queen, drawing attention to himself so that others might attack on the periphery without as much worry for reprisals. After the Adren fell, Chaser managed to drop the creature on its back and the other Garou finished it off. PEOPLE ------ Agatha was called back to Greece with little to no notice sometime in the middle of March and nothing has been heard from her since. A recent arrival from New Orleans, Dakota Jackson, a Fostern Glass Walker Galliard, has given chiminage, and been accepted into the Sept. She has taken JJ Malone's place as the Tribal Elder. Rumors in the city run like the sewers: downhill to the River. Word in the alleys and backstreets is that the Barlow has asked a metis to be the Eyes of the Gnawers. What this may mean is up for grabs, but it looks like Sassafras has been spending a bit more time visiting the Rialto. Dante has been seen in the company of Ouroboros a lot recently. Does this mean anything specific for the young Gaian? Elan was found in the middle of a mass murder and taken back to the Caern by Nightflash and Soren. Apparently he was possessed for some time by a spirit and went on a killing spree, although Elan himself isn't talking much about what happened. He has been seen on the Bawn a lot since and been seen making the swim to Arthur Island a few times as well. PACKS ----- Recently, Cavall has been talking about moving from the old Church that has been their haven for so long, though no place to move TO has been mentioned. Only after the Church has been cleansed of it's bane taint, though. CHALLENGES ---------- In a private contest for dominance, Pete Barlow assumed the alphaship of the Weasel pack, Edge. Signe Chambers assumes the beta position in the pack, a pack still reeling from the loss of two pack members. DEATHS ------ Word has gone out that Shadow-of-Blood is running a Gathering for Stormcloud soon, but there's been no word on how he died. Category:Caern Convo